


My Mask

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mask, No Spoilers, Rough Sex, Season 2, dark!Will, ish, tied up Will, you know the hockey mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 'mask' promo from season 2 came out my friend gave me this idea of Will wearing a bloody mask and having wild, devious sex with Hannibal so here it is.</p><p>http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/post/70521866601/season-2-is-coming-source-x</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mask

He felt the blood cooling and getting sticky. It was all around his mouth, nose and one eye. And he could taste it in his mouth.  
It itched but his arms were firmly tied at his sides, in a straitjacket, and he couldn't move more than a few inches. They held him upright, pressed to the wall of his cell while the janitor cleaned the blood.

Will wiggled uncomfortably, his arms and legs aching. But if he opened his mouth the blood would slip into his mouth and he would rather not taste it.

 

He'd been locked up in that cell for two months. No visitors, no psychiatric tests... nothing. No one. He was going mad and he asked for a walk. Just a walk. Three days later, Frederick Chilton came down with two big men who handcuffed him and pushed him out of the cell. Will saw the big, ugly man who laughed at him and he found he didn't mind what happened to him. After all, he was already guilty of killing Abigail.

So Will stood up, lurched forward and bit the man's shoulder. He screamed and Will laughed, tearing skin and muscle apart.  
All his life meant little to him right now. He wasn't himself but- no... He was himself. Will saw it now. He'd had great teachers on the art of blood and this was merely the start. He was going to give them Hell.

The guard screamed while his partner hit Will on the kidneys and kicked his legs. Chilton probably ran like the coward he was and Will only stopped when he had a big chunk of muscle in his mouth. Then he let go, spat all the blood he could and fell on his knees, silently laughing at some mad joke.

 

Two hours later he was in the same position they put him after they sedated him and clasped a plastic mask that covered the lower part of his face. It was transparent and it made the janitor jump every time his curiosity won over his fear. 

Now he had his mind a little bit clear and he knew his sanity wouldn't last here. He'd go as mad as any other inmate here.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps and the door opening and closing. Then the noise became clear and he knew who it was before he saw him. His friend, Hannibal Lecter, had come to visit him. He wore the same expensive clothes he was used to and his face revealed nothing but amusement and... something else.

“Leave us, please” he ordered. And Will would lie if he said he didn't miss his voice.

The janitor hesitated but one last look at Will, smiling vaguely, took his things and ran out of the cell. Hannibal came in and stepped over the rest of the fading blood.

Hannibal was the last memory he could find that made sense. He was driving to Minnesota, Will by his side, and then confusion. White lights and an officer telling him he was found guilty of murder and whatnot. 

“Hello, Will”

“Hello, Doctor Lecter”

Hannibal looked around the cell and found it boring soon. He stepped closer to Will and lifted a hand. the doctor stroked Will's temple and watched him lean on his hand. Will was desperate for contact and he was embarrassed to look so vulnerable before Hannibal. He didn't seem to care. In fact, Hannibal was enjoying this as much as Will was.

They had some unfinished business and they were intimate. Will didn't want this to happen when he was confined in a dark room in Hell.

“What did you do?” Hannibal asked, his voice gentle and understanding, as if he was talking to a kid.

“You must know by now”

“I want to hear it from your lips” replied Hannibal, fingers caressing the mask from cheek to lips.

“I-I... uhmm I bit a guard” Will stammered, sweating.

He was so lonely and in need of human contact that anything triggered his sexual desires, and Hannibal was one of his fantasies.

“Please, tell me more, Will” Hannibal asked, hands traveling up and down his arms.

Will was breathing so fast the mask was getting steamy. He could feel his cock swelling, betraying him. He groaned and cried out in frustration. He tried to look away but Hannibal grabbed his hair and pulled harshly. Will moaned when he felt Hannibal’s leg pressing between his.

“Tell me what did you feel” he demanded in a strained voice.

With his free hand, Hannibal pulled at the collar of the jacket and pressed his mouth on Will's shoulder, sucking and nipping down at his tender skin. Will moaned and thrust his hips against his leg. He felt humiliated and wanted to stop but it felt so good he just gave in.

“I heard him scream when... when my teeth sank in- Aah!” Will yelped when he felt Hannibal’s teeth pressing, not hard enough to cut through. “And then I heard the muscle snap and the blood falling down my mouth and face when he moved”

Will stopped one second when he felt his friend's length, pressing at his belly. Hannibal pulled back and took Will's shoulder, then made him turn around and Will had his face, mask including, against the cold stone of his cell. He whined, the pain in his shoulder too much.  
Then he felt Hannibal’s hands fumbling with the elastic band of his trousers and knew what was coming.

“No please, not here...” he tried to say, embarrassed. Embarrassed because he wanted it, because he wouldn't care someone looking at them, not here, where everything was just a never ending nightmare. 

When Hannibal lowered his clothing enough, not listening to Will's weak protests, he brought two fingers into his mouth and wet them, then thrust them up into Will's ass. He whimpered but thrust back, and pressed himself harder against the wall, arching his back.

This was raw, pure necessity and he wanted it but hated the circumstances. But he let Hannibal play with him until he tired of barely stretch him. Opening his cheeks with his thumbs, Hannibal shoved his cock hard into his entrance and Will cried, pleasure and pain so intense he couldn't hold himself up and Hannibal had to pull him up and against the wall again. This time, his hand around his neck.  
When he started to move, it was fast and hard, and his hand tightened every second.

“You liked the taste of his blood, the meat in your mouth, am I wrong, Will? Of course not. You've always liked it but you just didn't know. It's been a long time and you tried to get it from someone else but they're mean to you”

Will chanted a nonsense of “yes” and “please” and “more” but didn't understand what Hannibal meant. Still, he knew he was close and he didn't hold back. Shaking and breathless, he just let all his dead weight between the wall and Hannibal, his hand impossibly tight. Finally, his pace quickened and, before Will lost consciousness, Hannibal let his neck go and came inside him.

Hannibal was cleaning them up when Will realised the blood on his face had warmed up and melted and was smeared on the mask, too. 

Hannibal put him back to the position he'd found him and put on his jacket that was lost at some point. He lifted a hand, with the intention of caressing Will's masked cheek but he turned his head before he could touch him.

“My mask” he said, embarrassed again.

“Your mask only makes you more desirable, even if you don't understand now, Will” Hannibal said as cryptic as always.

Instead of caressing his cheek, Hannibal leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Will's lips. Will actually felt some skin through the holes in the mask.

One last look and Hannibal turned around but before leaving, Will asked something he couldn't hear.

“What?”

“Are you going to visit me again?” Will asked again.

Hannibal faked thinking about it longer than Will expected but he gave him a little smile that meant the world to him.

“Only if the motive is calamitous” 

Then Hannibal walked out and Will was left to think on their next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, it's too late and I'm too tired.
> 
> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/


End file.
